The gift of Aphrodite: A greek tragedy
by DelerithMoriwen
Summary: *Klaroline*AH/AU!Greek Mythology fic!Caroline is the new Queen of Mycenae, married to it's old and abusive king who married her for her beauty. She is rumored to have received her beauty from Aphrodite herself! During a feast she meets Prince Klaus from the island Thera. Her world changes as she catches herself falling for him. But will she risk having an affair? Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!

Welcome to my new story! I'm taking a break from my other fic because my inspiration for it is completely dead! And I really wanted to do an Ancient greek Klaroline, and this is what it has become! This will be a short fic 5 chapters max! Probably less.

Warning: Little smut right below!

Thank you to Ashleigh_xx for helping me out and proof-reading! Check out her stories she is awsome! She also just started a Charmed Fusion fic in her drabble collection and it is beyond epic! So go read that trust me the Caroline/Phoebe Brotp is something you didn't realise you needed but can now never do without again! 

Also I do not own TVD, TO, or Greek stories...

See you at the bottom!

* * *

His hands caressed her thighs to her slender waist and all the way up to the luscious curves of her breasts. Salty sweat glistened from her soft, supple skin. Her lips let out a heated sigh as he kissed her abdomen leaving a warm trail of them back up to her neck. The way her body reacted to his loving touch was almost sinful. Her eyes were clenched shut and she bit her lip hard as he positioned himself in between her legs. His arms placed on either side of her beautifully flushed face, he leaned in and kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Antagonising slow he entered her, the warmth of her walls around him drew a gasp near her ear. She let out a pleading moan digging her nails harshly into his back as the length of him filled her.

"Look at me." He whispered smoothly as he gently placed a few fingers under her chin and pulled her face towards him.

Her eyes opened revealing the piercing blue staring back at him, a wicked smile gracing his features before kissing her soft rosy lips again. As their lips moved against each other he thrusted inside of her with long, slow movements, nearly removing himself fully before thrusting back in. She whispered his name over and over, begged him for more, more, more, sending an aroused chill throughout his body.

She was a goddess on this earth.

He grabbed a hold of her tightly turning the both of them around while staying inside of her heat. Now that she was on top of him, she was free to move and control their pace with her hips. He sat up letting his hands fall from her back down to her perfectly round ass, squeezing it softly. His mouth travelled from her neck to her breasts and he greedily took a swollen nipple in between his lips and sucked on it. She gasped his name again and pressed her hips down on him harder creating a friction to her clit, moaning at the new pleasure.

He roamed his hands to her hips, steadying her while helping her slam down on him harder as they both reached their high. He could feel her tight walls clenching around him as she found her release, her orgasm shook her body, and soul, in his lap as she threw her head backwards, arching into him as her hands tugged at his soft curls. He silenced her moans with a passionate, hot, kiss as he spilled his release inside of her.

The pair sat in a lovers embrace, forehead to forehead, panting heavily from their throes of passion.

* * *

 ** _A month earlier_**

"There it is boys." Mikael said with a sense of pride. "The shores of Tiryns. From here it is only a day's ride to the city of Mycenae and King Teleamenes."

Mikeal prided himself on the friendship he had with the mighty king. Though he was a king himself, the island of Thera paled in comparison to the mighty realm of King Teleamenes, and Mikeal was no fool, he was no match for Mycenae's army so he made sure to remain on good terms and in an allegiance with the city and its outskirts.

It was that, that caused King Mikeal, together with his three sons and daughter; Prince Elijah, Prince Niklaus, Prince Kol and Princess Rebekah, were on their way to the celebration of King Teleamenes wedding. His eldest son, Prince Finn, had stayed behind together with his wife, to hold down the kingdom. Finn was future heir to the throne and was needed to take charge of matters while the King was away and his wife, Sage, was so close to childbirth. The Queen, Esther, stayed patiently awaiting for news of her first grandchild.

"I heard the old man took a wife only a third his age." Kol joked looking over the shimmering, blue waters.

"It is true, Queen Caroline is only barely of age. He believes the girl's young age will grant him a son quicker." Elijah responded "Rumoured to be gifted her beauty by Aphrodite herself."

"That sounds like a challenge eh!" Kol laughed, nudging Klaus in the ribs with his elbow.

"Do not even think about it boy or I will send you to the depths of Poseidon myself!" Mikael screamed at his son's shaking his fist in anger. "Ready the ship for anchoring!"

"Yes father!" Klaus responded hurrying himself to the deck.

They had been sailing for days now and Klaus was glad to get off of the ship soon. Back home he could quite easily avoid his father's temper, riding his horse to the outskirts of the island of Thera and enjoying the perks of being a prince among the commoners, but here in close confinement there was no escaping Mikael's wrath, and as always he had it out for Klaus more than towards his siblings.

As soon as they gotten off the ship there were guards waiting for them at the shore, a welcome committee sent by King Talaemenes that provided them with horses for the ride to Mycenae. The land here was far more dangerous than back home, the rough terrain made it near impossible to walk by foot. After leaving the pearly white beaches of Thyrins, they rode inland towards the river and into the forests. It also didn't help Klaus that his horse was uneasy and nervous. Back home he had loved riding owning several horses he bought and trained himself to perfection, but like people every horse had their own personality and this particular horse seemed very stubborn, it was making him fall behind.

"Keep up boy!" His father yelled at him.

Klaus tugged the reins but it was no use, the horse wasn't going to settle down. As much as he tried to calm it or show it _he_ was master, the horse had a rebellious streak of it's own and just as soon as he pulled the reins again, the horse staggered, throwing Klaus off of it's back before making a run for it. The guards quickly came to a halt ready to ride after the disobedient horse when Mikael stopped them.

"The boy will find the horse himself and ride along alone." He said strictly.

"Father no!" Rebekah tried to stick up for her brother.

"Hold your tongue Rebekah! If Niklaus is half the man he thinks he is, he will get the horse and find his own way! Not get pampered like a spoiled little prince." He spat not bothering to help Klaus up from his fall.

Klaus rubbed the back of his head, thankful he wasn't bleeding, his father would have a field day with that. Not giving his father the satisfaction of thinking he was hurt, Klaus jumped up trying to ignore the dizzying headache he had gotten from falling head first to the rocks and made his way into the direction the horse ran. He could nearly hear the condescending smirk form on his father's face.

Mikeal egged on his horse and rode off in the opposite direction. His siblings giving him a pitiful glance before following their father out of sight.

Cursing under his breath, Klaus walked following the trail of hoof prints in the mud. He hoped the horse had calmed down quickly and had not strayed off to far. Spending the night in an unknown forest was not something he was looking forward too.

He had not been used to the woods as Thera had little to no woods on the island. The beautiful greenery did have quite the charm to it! Leaves were shielding him from the burning sun and letting a cool breeze kiss his skin. It would be very relaxing if the situation hadn't been so serious.

The prints in the mud were still quite fresh and the further he tracked them the wetter they got indicating he must be nearing a pond or river soon. He wished the horse had grown tired and maybe stopped for a drink nearby.

Finally, he passed a few tree's leading to a small stream in and open meadow and sure enough, a little further along he saw the horse standing by it. However it was not alone. A hooded figure was standing next to the creature, petting it's head kindly.

Thinking it was a horse thief Klaus pulled his sword half out of it sheath, preparing himself for a fight, before walking up to the thief. "That's my horse." He said as sternly as he could, almost threateningly.

When the person removed their cloak, Klaus was taken aback, staring in awe. It was a young woman of incredible beauty. Her golden, blonde hair, cascaded down her shoulders halfway to her back in long luscious curls. Her eyes were the blue of the ocean with long golden lashes to finish them off. Though she was young, her facial features marked those of a woman, a goddess in all her glory.

"Then what is it doing here all by himself." She whispered back at him, giving him a firm judging look. "Now put that thing away before you hurt yourself." She turned back to the horse granting it a smile Klaus would've much preferred to be directed to him.

"My apologies My lady, I feared you to be a horse thief." Klaus uttered stowing his sword back.

"And because I am a woman, I automatically cannot be one?" The girl responded, not giving him a look.

Under her cloak that fell open from the shoulders he could now see the soft, blush pink, of her silk dress. She must have been a girl from standing to be able to afford a dress this beautiful. Yet it still did not do her natural beauty justice.

"Are you?" Klaus grinned at her sass.

"I did not say that." The girl responded looking back at him annoyed. "I simply stated that you exclude the possibility solely based on the fact I am a woman."

Klaus slowly walked up to her taking the reins of his horse out of her hands.

"A thing of such beauty should not be left by itself." She whispered handing the reins over to him.

"I was just pondering the same thought love, this is no place for a woman alone." He responded giving her his signature boyish smile.

"I can take care of myself." The girl shot back pulling her cloak aside to reveal the dagger hidden in it.

"That is no weapon for a woman love." He said slightly shocked by her revelation.

"And how do you propose I protect myself?" She asked him, closing her cloak again.

"A woman of your beauty should have a man by her side, always to protect her." Klaus suggested meaning himself.

He had always had a way with women, bedding princesses, priestesses and even slavegirls on their travels. His mother had urged him to marry, find himself a good obedient and faithful wife in hopes it would keep him from his ways. But Klaus had no interest in marrying.

 _Ever_.

He quite enjoyed his current lifestyle, and this one was now first on his conquest list.

"By Zeus, does that line work on any woman?" The girl asked, annoyed, rolling her eyes at him.

"You'd be surprised sweetheart." Klaus tilted his head in a wicked grin.

"Yes, well I am too smart to be seduced by some romantic words and boyish smiles." She said not impressed walking passed him.

"Give me your name so I know what to call your beauty." Klaus tried again getting in front of her to block her path.

"Now why should I give you my name when you have done nothing to earn it? What would you do with my name should I choose to give it to you."

"Because love, I would treasure it, I shall hang it from Selene* just for the gods to see." Klaus told her a little too excited a wide smile on his face.

The girl walk passed him but couldn't help and chuckle at his enthusiasm. His proclamations were endearing if anything.

"Was that a smile gracing your lips love?" Klaus followed her as she walked away from him again.

"Maybe…." she tried to hide her laugh.

"Where are you going?" Klaus tried to keep up with her as she made her way.

"Home…" She turned to him and put her hand in his chest to stop him in his pursuit of her.

As soon as they touched the air changed.

"Can I see you again?" Klaus asked in a whisper, feeling her hand on his his beating heart. He could've sworn it missed a beat.

"I do not see any reason why, my lord. After all what is it I have to offer you aside from beauty?" The girl said. "Is it not all you believe a woman can give a man? Beauty."

"You speak with the brutality of a man. It amuses me." Klaus grinned, placing a hand on top of hers on his chest, keeping a firm hold.

"I'm sure you will find plenty of other women who are more than willing to amuse you, my lord." The girl pulled away from him and started walking.

Klaus knew it was no use to continue following her.

"I shall wait for you here tomorrow morning." Klaus yelled after her.

She did not respond but her step slowed slightly.

"Is that a yes then?" He asked in regard to her silence.

"No." She said her back still facing him.

"Is it a no then?" He asked her again.

"Maybe." and she disappeared through the trees.

* * *

Completely cloaked and recognizable Caroline hurried through the back entrance of the palace praying to the gods nobody would see her. She knew that if her husband was to find her missing from her chambers there would be hell to pay. In the few weeks of her new marriage Caroline had found King Talaemenes to be a cruel and possessive man. A drunken brute whose main interest was war. He did not care for her, only desiring a son from her womb. His first wife had not been able to bare children and had died just months ago.

Caroline had a feeling that if she did not grant him a son soon, she would also mysteriously come to her end. There were rumors about the king. Not at the least -and this Caroline knew to be the truth- was his jealous and paranoid nature. Within the first fortnight of their marriage he had already accused her of having a lover, simply because she had refused to bed him in his drunken state. She knew better than to have a lover when married to him. It would cost her her head, and her lovers.

She was trying very hard to live her life as she would back home in these new circumstances, but her defiant nature did not bode well with his need for a silent and obedient wife. Caroline just could not see why she was not allowed a lover yet her husband bedded girls from the entire city, one even younger than the other. Not that she wanted a lover, men were after all vile and brutal, they spend their time playing war games and fighting. They did not appreciate the arts or science like a woman could. She was one of those very few women who were granted an education, she had learned to write and how to read constellations. A trait that came in handy when she sneaked out of the palace early before Helios shone his light upon the earth.

Once she reached the halls of her confides Caroline took off her cloak, hiding it in a nearby chest. It was getting late and her husband would be requesting her presence for dinner soon. The man she had met at the river really had kept her too long. Visitors would be arriving any moment now at the castle, and she would have an audience with them after dinner, being introduced as the new queen of Mycenae. She thought it to be a way of Talaemenes to show her off like a hunting trophy. Nevertheless she would go to her chambers and look her best, with some luck the king would be drunk off his arse before the moon's highpoint and she could retreat to her chambers unnoticed.

When she entered her chambers she let out a relieved sigh, she had made it back in time without being caught. She now just had to change her dress and brush her hair quickly before the dinner audience had started.

"Your majesty!" A voice bellowed from the corner.

Caroline nearly screamed in surprise "Pheidon! You scared me"

Pheidon had been Caroline oldest and dearest friend. The only one she had left from back home. He had been her tutor when she was a little girl. Teaching her his wisdom and he did not belittle her just because she was a woman. Over the years she had grown to love him as a father figure. Her own father being away at war far more often than being home.

"Your highness the king came looking for you" Pheidon said nervously, he always hated when Caroline escaped the castle, he was a horrible liar.

"What did he want" Caroline asked as she started brushing her hair.

"He brought you the dress for the evening your highness" Pheidon gestured to the beautiful pearl white chiffon dress with gold embellishments. Another beautifully expensive piece.

"Oh how the king spoils me" Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed getting behind her dressing screen.

"I had to lie for you your majesty" Pheidon went on annoyed by both the fact that he had to lie and that she was changing in the same room as he was, it was highly inappropriate.

"Pheidon it is just the two of us will you please just call me Caroline, I am still the same person I always was since I've married" her head popped out from behind the screen. "Now hand me the dress please"

Even more annoyed Pheidon took the dress from the bed stumbling with his eyes closed to not see the queen indecent, before handing the dress too her.

"Caroline" He sighed "there are such lovely gardens surrounding the palace why must you always run off to the woods"

"A cage however beautiful is still a cage Pheidon, in those woods I am free" Caroline walked from behind the screen in her new dress.

It fit her perfectly the white fabric falling from her shoulders held together by golden decorations, to her chest where it went in a very slight v-shape just enough to be sexy but still appropriate for her status. Fitting her small waist tightly and again held together by a golden belt. It resembled Hera's signature white dress.

"My child you look beautiful, your mother and father would be so proud of you" Pheidon took Caroline's hands in his own.

"If they truly felt pride of love for me Pheidon, they would have never sent me here" Caroline looked down sadly.

"I know you feel uneasy here now, but i'm sure in time you will come to love your life here, and maybe even the king?" Pheidon tried to comfort her holding her chin back up.

"I could never love that drunken old man…." Caroline shrugged."But enough about such matters Pheidon, tell me who it is we are meeting tonight"

She started combing her hair again putting her curls up and pinning them with beautiful golden leaves and pearls to complement her dress.

"King Mikael of the Island of Thera, he is an old and trusted ally of the King, he brings three out of his 5 sons and his daughter, she's about your age. Princes Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Princess Rebekah"

"What about the queen?" Caroline asked. Usually the wives came along in such matters and Caroline found they were usually nice women that formed a good distraction.

"Queen Esther has decided to stay in Thera, she is still mourning the loss of her youngest son Henrik, the little boy unfortunately had recently died in a tragic accident."

"How sad" Caroline whispered, she couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a child.

"King Mikael you will not find a pleasant man, he is in many ways just like the King, but please Caroline i cannot urge you enough how important it is for you to not speak out to him...these ally's are important to the land, if you will not behave yourself for the king then at least do it for your subjects"

It was a low shot, Pheidon knew that Caroline would do anything for her people, as a good queen should. She was very loved by the commoners for her compassion and grace. She took out her golden bracelets from her little treasure chest and and amulet for around her neck.

"Yes yes pheidon, I will behave and act like the obedient wife, now leave me I wish to be alone before all the mayhem starts" She dismissed her confidant quite rudely.

"Yes your highness" pheidon nodded before walking out the door.

Caroline sighed looking at her reflection. If she was honest with herself she looked breathtaking and should be pleased with herself. But the truth was she was too sad, every night she prayed to the gods for courage and strength to make it to the next morning.

* * *

"Ah Niklaus you finally decided to grace us with your presence then" Mikael spat at his son as Klaus rode in on his horse.

" Yes well one would be inclined to get here faster if one had any idea where to go father" Klaus said annoyed.

Mikael took a few threatening steps towards his son grabbing him by the fabric of his tunic"You'd do well not to defy me here boy, or I will have you impaled by the edge of my sword do you understand me!"

"Yes father" Klaus responded under his breath realizing this wasn't the best place to pick a fight.

"Ahem" the soft cough of the maid alerted them to her presence. "The feast is this way mylords" she whispered guiding the guests to the dining room of the palace.

This palace was nothing at all like the palace they had in Thera, compared to this their palace was a small dark place. The dining area was open with several white and blue pillars creating and overcapped area that still felt like it was outdoors. In between the pillars fabric was hung that waved in with the slight breeze. There were multiple tables set up in a U-shape ready for the other guests that were also coming to greet the new queen. All tables had white silk and silver plates set up, with chalices embedded with lions on them, a symbol for King Talaemenes who was rumored to descend from the mighty king Hercules.

Several guests had arrived filling up the many seats around the tables. The king and queen were going to be seated at the head of the u-shaped tables. Then the different kings and queens on either sides left and right. Klaus and his siblings were seated somewhere in the middle on the left side. Which gave them a good view of the area that would be used for dancing later on the evening. Silently they took their places before Mikael turned towards his children.

"When we walk up to the head table to greet King Talaemenes and Queen Caroline you will bow and be silent, do not speak unless spoken too. If one of you steps a toe out of line Hades will be the least of your worries….I'm looking at you Niklaus do you understand me!"

"Yes father" All four of them nodded in sync.

As soon as Mikael uttered his warning the doors to the to the halls opened again.

A shirtless slave hit a drum announcing the King and Queen's arrival. King Talaemenes was an old heavy man. His grey hair bound together at the back of his head. He had a puffy face and no neck it seemed, only multiple chins. He was a typical washed up war lord. Back in his day decades ago he had once been a brutal fighter, big and wide and strong. But now it was all yesterday's glory and all that remained were the many scars on his face. Klaus felt sorry for the poor young girl who was forced into marriage with this man. Aside from his war victories the man was also known for his many indiscretions with his slaves both male and female. He had many mistresses that were the empire's worst kept secret. Klaus always told himself he would never marry, but if his father forced him no matter who she was he would be faithful, as a good husband in his eyes should be.

Behind the King he could now see the slender figure of a woman following in his footsteps. Different silks of white and gold waving in the wind. Gold that was nearly the same color as the queen's hair that fell like a waterfall down her back. She was looking down at the ground clearly uncomfortable with everybody staring at her in curiosity. Everybody stretched out their necks to get a good view of the young girl and when she finally looked up from the ground Klaus spit out the wine he was just drinking all over the table, getting a glaring look from his father. He wiped his chin and stared at her with open mouth.

It was her! The girl from the forest this morning.

The woman he had so shamelessly been flirting with and if he was honest with himself, the girl that had danced through his mind all day was none other than Queen Caroline.

* * *

The feast had been marvelous but Caroline found no joy in it. Her husband had been showing her off like a hunting trophy again, groping and kissing her very every chance he got much to the amusements of the other kings. There were very little woman at the feast and the ones that were she could see them gossiping about her. After the main course had been served it was time for all the guests to come and greet the royal couple. One by one families of great wealth or royalty came to courtesy in front of their table baring gifts to her and the king. It was only the men that came to greet them as women were not allowed to approach the royal table, being inferior and all that.

She could feel the men ogling her and she had been very tempted to drink a lot of wine to get through the experience. But the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself. If she wanted to survive this marriage she would have to be in control all the time. She was slightly losing interest and going through the motions of it all not really paying any attention to the people in front of her when the bellman announced the next guests.

"His majesty King Mikael of Thera and his sons Princess Elijah, Niklaus and Kol"

"Mikael!" King Talaemenes greeted Mikael and got up from his chair to hug him. He never called other royal members by their title or addressed them by anything other than their name. HE felt the king of kings but did demand the courtesy of others.

"Your majesty" Mikael bowed after the hug he then gestured to the other three men"My sons, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol"

All three of them greeted the king politely. When Caroline heard the velvet smooth voice her head shot up and eyes widened. It was the man from this morning. She should've known he would be traveling towards the palace, and she was mentally kicking herself. If he told on her she would be locked up in her chambers for the rest of her life for sure.

"May I introduce you to my wife Queen Caroline" Teleamenes gestured back to Caroline.

Klaus was about to open his mouth when Caroline cut him off.

"It is so nice to meet all of you, my husband speaks so highly of you your majesty" She whispered walking passed Klaus up to Mikael. He already smelled like wine.

"It is an honor to meet you as well milady and may I say, the stories of your beauty do not do you justice" Mikael kissed Caroline's hand.

"You are too kind milord, I also wish to say how sorry I was to hear about your youngest son, a parent should never bury his child" Caroline smiled sweetly.

"Do not speak of such matters Caroline!" Telaemenes snapped at her.

"Your compassion is greatly appreciated your highness" Mikael simply smiled.

Caroline eyed Klaus as the group went back to their seats not paying attention to her husband's silent scolding.

As the night progressed she could feel Klaus his eyes on her, and she watched him intently as well, both of them waiting for the other one to show some sign of recognition. Both of them to stubborn, or to scared to do so. Caroline had tried to distract herself by watching the other guests dance but her mind was too full with a certain young prince to really get into it. The more the moon rose into the sky the more drink everybody was getting and when it got to its highest point Caroline watched her husband drape himself over every woman he came across.

It was humiliating to see him groping into women's dresses in his drunken state while she was sitting right next to him. Eventually she figured she had spend enough time at this feast and got up to leave the feast.

Klaus had stayed in his seat during the feast watching her every move, the way she seemed nervous at first when he came to greet her to the frustrated and unhappy way she looked when that dumb old king started embarrassing himself. He felt sorry for her, which struck him as odd because why would he care about how she was feeling, they had just met that morning. There was just something about her, the light she carried in her eyes and the way she spoke fearlessly and truthfully that moved him.

When she finally got up from her table and seemed to be excusing herself back to her chambers he got up as well trying not to be seen as he followed her. When he walked into the hallway he saw her just turn the corner to what must be her private wing and he hurried his step.

"So you are the queen that stole Aphrodite's beauty" He whispered as he caught up with her.

"I did not steal anything Mylord, they are silly rumors made up by silly men" She stopped in her tracks but did not face him.

"Is this why you would not give my your name, you feared i would lose my interest if I found out you were old Telaemenes' bride" Klaus said smugly a grin on his face.

"By Zeus are you really that full of yourself? I could not care less about your interest in me mylord, and for that matter you did not give me your name either. Shall I presume you also feared my reaction as well then" Caroline turned around with an angry look on her face. Why did he get under her skin so much.

"You never asked for my name love, I would have gladly given it to you, to hear it come from your soft lips , there would be no greater gift" Klaus told her smoothly his dimples showing.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the young prince, _did anybody ever actually fall for that?_ She wondered. "Well, you know now that I am married , and I am an obedient wife, i'm sure you can find one of the chambermaids to entertain you"

"Is that why you were out by yourself this morning? As an obedient wife?" Klaus teased her.

Caroline lost her temper taking firm steps towards him. "You shall not speak of this, it is the only escape i have"

She was taken aback by her own words, being too forward again like she so often was. "I think you should leave me be"

"Will you be by the river in the morning?" Klaus asked still wanted to see her again.

"Goodnight mylord" Caroline courtesy to him before entering her chambers.

Klaus smiled at himself, he liked a challenge, and she was different, feisty and intelligent. She might even make it difficult for him. With a grin from ear to ear he walked through the halls, slipping back into the dining hall unnoticed.

* * *

There you go chapter one! Hope you guys liked it!

If you came across alot of grammatical or spelling errors, i apologize i'm trying to self-edit as I go along!

So this was sort of a quick build up chapter but lots of stuff happening in chapter two! Chapter two I warn you now will also get very very dark! Like supermassive black hole dark! So i'll warn at the top of that one as well but i'm mentioning it already now!

 **Please do leave a review!** I would love to hear you guys' thoughts!

You can also always send me a private message here or on Tumblr.

Or if you have prompts I also take those!

Lots of love,

Eve


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody!

Here's chapter 2 of Gift of Aphrodite, it's rather short because A) This seemed like a good place to end the chapter and B) I did not have alot of time to write this week i've been super busy with school, working, and trying to keep up with my household chores, on top of that summer vacation has started so that brings alot of busy times with it!and But you don't care about that ofcourse if you are here you care about this story and want to get on with it! And for that I thank you! your support means the world to me!

First of all **TRIGGERWARNINGS** : this chapter will have some abuse and some very dark thoughts into it! I will explain them in the bottom! Please do be careful!

Thank you to everybody who took the time to review and PM me, you are the nicest people ever and I love you all very much! Thank you!

Lastly, I do not own TVD, TO or greek stories,

See you at the bottom

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline had been tossing and turning for the better part of the night, the men at the feast had started to get very drunk from the wine and were making a lot of noise. But now it had finally seemed to die down. Her mind was still with the young prince Niklaus. She didn't know why but there was something about him that made it hard for her to shake him. The way he had told her she amused him. It seemed like he saw there was more to her then just a pretty face. Yet he was so smug, and arrogant..and annoying and very good looking.

There was noise coming from outside her door, a stumbling that made Caroline feel like somebody squeezed her heart tightly. She got up from her soft bed and stood up just as the door opened.

"WIFE!" King Talaemenes shouted walking towards her trying not to fall over in his drunken state.

"I am right here, there is no need to shout" Caroline sighed annoyed. She hated him always, but even more when he was drunk.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and pressed his lips forcefully onto hers, his beard and mustache irritating her skin. He smelled horrible and he tasted of wine and gods forbid even vomit.

"You are so beautiful Caroline, but you need to learn to not speak out of turn, now why don't you put that mouth to good use" He laughed trying to push her down on her knees.

Caroline thought she was going to gag right then and there. "You are drunk Talameanes, go to bed" she said turning her back on him.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE AND I WILL BED YOU WOMAN!" Talaemenes shouted pulling her back now with more strength.

"Do you even know how to?" Caroline laughed at his pathetic drunken state.

"Mark my words woman, you will love and respect me, and you will bare my son or I will send you to the depths of Hades by the edge of my sword!" Talaemenes threatened squeezing her arms so tightly he was leaving hand shaped bruises.

"I will never love you! You are a horrible drunken old man and I hope the god's never give us a child! I would rather be impaled by a thousand swords then to bed you ever again!" Caroline screamed at him.

With a swing of his arm he slapped her with the back of his hand across the face, his ring leaving a cut along her cheekbone and making her fall backwards on the bed. Her head was dizzy from the impact as he climbed on top of her. She tried with all her might to push him off of her but he was so heavy she couldn't breath under his weight. His hands crept up her leg pushing up her nightgown. His horrible smell filling her nostrils.

"I paid your dowry, I own you now," he whispered in her ear. "You are forever mine and you will never leave this place, you will bare my son, and I will raise him to be as glorious as I am. And if I want to I will bed you every night until you bore me"

Tears rolled down her eyes as he entered her, and she prayed to the gods for the sweet relief of death.

* * *

As soon as he was done he left her lying in the bed silently sobbing as he retreated to his own chambers on the other side of the palace. He had been right. As long as she was here, he would own her. And the hope she had for a son or a daughter to distract her from her horrible husband had now also been shattered. She realised that if she bared his son , he would be raised to be as much of a brute as his father. She wondered then if she would dislike her son as much as she hated Talaemenes, how painful it must be to see her child grow up like that. Yet if she bore a daughter, as soon as she would come of age she would be condemned to the same faith as herself. Married off to some old drunken war hero as a trophy. She could never do that to her daughter.

At first she felt numb, her body and mind emptied by his actions. She could feel herself being drained and was left with nothing but all consuming darkness inside of her. Voices in her head whispering she would forever be bound to this life.

Panic started to overcome her, she wanted nothing more than to run from this place, but Talaemenes would scour the earth for her. She would be constantly on the run and never truly free from him. Not unless…

Caroline looked out of her window. It was still the middle of the night, if she left now she knew how to get around the guards. She wiped her tears and pulled a cloak from her chest covering it over her nightdress. Silent as the wind she walked through the halls careful to avoid the marching guards and ducking behind corners to avoid them. Her legs trembled as she walked up the many stairs of the palace.

The wind hit her face hard as she arrived at the open space on top of the was cold and sending shivers over her skin. Still she dropped the cloak she was wearing to the ground looking over the city limits in her beautiful blue night dress. Her lip was trembling. She was frightened but knew this would be the best option. Anything else would be unbearable. Spending her life with him would destroy her anyways. Her hair flew sideways as she reached the edge. She looked around once more to see if anybody was around. She was all alone. Carfully she stepped onto the stone borders and looked down. It was a long fall down, she had chosen the river side hoping her body would float away into poseidon. But either way the impact would deffinatly kill her instantly.

Her thoughts raced at a million miles an hour. The aching pain in her heart making her breath heavily. She had no other choice. She kept telling herself this was the only way out. He had told her so. Tears rolling from her cheeks again her mind becoming a dull black haze. Carefully she shuffled over the edge when somebody called out to her.

"Your highness!"

She nearly jumped when somebody called out to her almost losing her balance as she looked back to see who was behind her. It was him again, Prince Niklaus.

"Stay away from me!" Caroline said holding out her hands to him to maintain a distance.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear making her body tremble. She couldn't think straight anymore, all that mattered was that he stay away from her. He would not save her. She would not let him! She started hyperventilating now.

"You don't want to do this " Klaus whispered taking a tentative step towards her.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Caroline screamed at him sobbing.

"Take my hand, your majesty please take my hand…" Klaus carefully stretched out his hand to her.

"NO! I will never be free of him in this life! He will always control me! And my children, I can't bare it! I'd rather see the depths of hades…." She took another step back nearly falling backwards letting out a small squeal.

Klaus wanted to run to grab her but she maintained her balance at the last second and fended him off again. He had known she was unhappy, but enough to take her own life baffled him. He felt the need to protect her from this pain she must be feeling, and realised if he wanted to have some kind of impact on her he would have to treat her like the person she wanted to be, not the queen she was.

"Caroline….I'm going to take your hand now…." He reached out to her.

Caroline shook her head vigorously but let him come closer to her. His eyes looking into hers intently , she noticed a similar fear in his eyes as the one she felt inside her heart. And when he eventually grabbed her hand she let him pull her into his arms as she started to cry and sob uncontrollably. His hands caressing her back and the back of her head as he placed a soft kiss into her hair.

"It"s ok sweetheart…. I've got you now"

He held her to his chest until her breathing calmed down, letting her tears stain his tunic and hoping that nobody would catch them in this compromising embrace. The last thing she needed was being accused of adultery now. In the back of his mind he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't seen her walking up those stairs earlier. Her eyes so filled with numb sadness that she didn't even see him when she passed him. When she finally did stop crying she went back to that numb state. Klaus gently took a step back cupping her chin between his fingers and pulling her face up slightly turning it to the right to look at the cut on her left cheek. It wasn't bleeding anymore but slightly swollen and bruised and little crusts of dried up blood smudged her cheek.

"What happened here?" He asked although he could guess the answer.

She remained silent only shrugging her shoulders trying to avoid his gaze.

"A man who lays a hand on a woman is nothing more than a coward" Klaus whispered maybe more to himself then to her. "Let's get you cleaned up then"

Klaus guided her down the steps silently again and through the hallways of where he had seen her sneak off earlier that night. He took her to the kitchens he had found earlier that night when exploring the palace. They were empty now as the city was fast asleep. He grabbed a cloth and some water in a bowl moistening the cloth before dabbing it softly on her cheek to clean off the dried up blood.

She hissed painfully breathing in air as the cold touched her cheek. She pulled her face away rather harshly somehow annoyed by his kind gesture.

"I'm fine, you do not need to belittle me like I am a child with a scraped knee" She whispered in a monotone voice.

"Yes well, forgive me your majesty but without proper cleaning that ...that might scar" He tried to reason with her.

"Good, I hope it does" she bit back at him.

"Why are you so keen to besmirch your own beauty, many women would love making a deal with Pheme for it" Klaus asked her trying to put the cloth back to her face.

"Yes well look where it got me…trapped in an ivory cage by an abusive husband" Caroline pushed his hand away.

"You desire freedom your majesty?" Klaus asked again bringing up the cloth, he was just as stubborn as she was. "Is that what you were doing at the river yesterday morning?"

"I wasn't running if that is what you are asking, sometimes I just need a break…..When I was a child and I needed a break I would run to this nearby river and my friends and I would laugh and swim, we would pick flowers until dusk… we were young and carefree" Caroline let him gently wipe her cheek as she was lost in her story. "Then one day it was just all over, I was to be married off. Goodbye to my friends, my family my home all because of a big enough dowry…. I never felt so betrayed in my life...Or so forsaken for that matter….So when life in the palace suffocates me i go to the river hoping to find that carefree feeling again"

"And have you?" Klaus was so into her story, the way the words fell over her lips he looked at them completely mesmerized. Yes she was beautiful. But she was also strong and fierce, and maybe even the most gentle soul he had come across.

"Not quite yet, i'm still looking for whatever will bring me peace" Caroline turned her head up again and looked him straight in the eyes.

The air was thick between them as his hand rested on her cheek giving a sending a warm glow through her chilled body. She breathed heavily and shallow again but this time there was a completely different emotion causing it. His eyes were the blue of a thunderstorm, there was something wild and untamable in them, Yes something remarkably beautiful. The blond curls that only just didn't touch his shoulders. And those ridiculously charming dimples in the way he would smile at her. Her eyes finally landed on his lips and she could feel her mouth getting dry. What was this feeling that was rumbling in her stomach to her core. She licked her lips slightly so she was able to speak.

"But i'm getting closer I think" She whispered as her face moved closer to his, their lips just inches from each other.

She closed her eyes ignoring every alarm bell that was going off in the rational part of her head. She had just met this man yesterday, and she was married! But he had saved her, and comforted her. He had let her speak of her fears and listened, nurtured her. She was drawn to him for some reason. She could nearly taste him now feeling his hot breath on her when a loud crash startled both of them.

Caroline quickly looked around to see if they had been caught but noticed she had accidentally pushed the wooden bowl of water to the ground. Nevertheless the moment was gone and they had created a distance between each other again. Which was probably for the best.

"I should get back to my chambers" She whispered coldly again and scraped her throat. "I bid you a goodnight mylord"

Klaus blinked trying to process what had just happened and getting the thoughts in his mind back in order he simply watched her as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight your majesty" he bowed slightly to her before she disappeared from sight.

* * *

So there you go chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! We had some very dark moments but also some Klaroline sweet moments :) Again I must mention that I do not plan for this to be a very long story so the relationship between our favorite paring will progress fast!

Now about the triggers! In ancient Greece, women had no say in who they married most of the time and they were basically sold by their parents to the highest bidder, so alot of the times they did not want to sleep with their husbands especially if they were alot older, however they had no real choice in the matter and that's what i wanted to portray here. We all know that divorce also wasn't an option in this time obviously so young girls often killed theirselved to be released from their marriages, I know in canon Caroline would NEVER EVER do something like this, but this is a different universe and in the story playing out now, being trapped in an abusive marriage and fearing that your children might end up as abusive or being condamned to the same fate often they wouldn't see any other outcome and that's why i portrayed it like this!

I hope you find it to be beautifull and well written and not tacky and painfully written because i would feel really bad about that! Please let me know what you think!

 **Leave a Review and don't forget to follow and or favorite this story or me if you want to keep getting updates!**

Love

Eve


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everybody!

Sorry it's been a while! To be honest this chapter was mostly done but then I really wanted to do the Klaroline Mashup Event on Tumblr and I ended up writing 3 drabbles. They're in my drabble collection "The realisation Caroline Forbes" so be sure to check them out!.

Anyways I just finished it so I hope you guys like it and it was worth the wait! We're about halfway through this fic now (Like i said it's a short one !)

Also a major major thank you to Ashleighxx for making a cover for this story it is absolutely gorgeous! I am in love with it!

Be warned ... Smut below!

I Don't own TVD, TO or greek mythology

See you below!

* * *

The first glimpses of light were showing from the horizon announcing the arrival of helios onto the earth. Caroline tried not to be distracted by it's beauty as she sat down on her knees her hands in her lap and her head held down praying to the remains of the sacrifice she had made to the goddess Hera earlier that night. After she had gone back to her chambers she had laid tossing and turning not being able to fall asleep. The events of the very long day still fresh in her mind. So much had happened that it was hard to relax. Eventually she had decided she should visit the temple of Hera by the edge of the city limits to pray for guidance.

She had changed from her nightgown into a seafoam colored dress that was one from back home. Simple and easy to travel in. With her cloak in hand she walked down to the stables to find Epona. The beautiful snow white mare was a wedding gift from Talaemenes and one of the only things she was thankful for. Aside from Pheidon Epona had been her only friend in the palace. She was loyal and kindhearted. Caroline could spend hours and hours sitting next to her stable petting the creature, brushing her manes and entrusting her with her deepest and darkest secrets.

Once saddled she had rode to the temple of Hera carrying incense and spices as offerings to the goddess. And now as the last of the offerings were burning away and the temple filled with the aroma's of it she pleaded with the queen godess. She prayed for strength to endure her husband and her marriage, hoping that due to the experience of the goddess' own marriage she would take pity on her. She prayed for a sign towards the direction she should take. And lastly she prayed to remove those thoughts and emotions she felt towards a certain young prince. As soon the fire went out there was a rustling of the wind, which was strange in summer. A few leaves waving towards the path that led to the river.

The sun had just come up and Caroline saw it to be a sign from the goddess herself. She smirked slightly before climbing back up her horse. She had time for a little getaway still, after all it was a sign of Hera herself right? She convinced herself. With a kick from both feet she geared the hoarse egging it forward down the path to the river. She could nearly smell the water and her body started to relax.

Epona knew the way perfectly having traveled down it these past weeks at least twice a week. She knew how to avoid the guards at the city gates and to be quiet in the forest not to attract poachers. It was still chilly outside as the sun was still rising. But it had promised to be a warm day today as it had been the last days. It was about an hour riding to the river so by the time she got there it might be warm enough for swimming. She was happy that aside from yesterday's encounter the open spot at the waterfall and the cave was never visited by others. It was her own special little place. However when she arrived it was not as deserted as she had hoped it to be.

He was standing by his horse as well softly brushing over it's neck with his palm letting it nudge his nose against his other hand. He was standing with his back towards her, shoulders relaxed and softly whispering to the animal. Caroline watched him intently from behind the tree's giving her shelter. _Why was he here?_ She had been so caught up in the events of last night she had completely forgotten his request to meet him here again this morning. Best thing she could do was turn around and go back to the palace.

"I was beginning to think you were not going to show" Klaus said loudly letting her know he had noticed her arriving.

Caroline had no choice now but to descend from her horse and walk up to him. After all it would be very strange for her to ride off ow and she did not want to give him the pleasure to think he made her uncomfortable.

"I wasn't planning on it, i simply forgot you would be here as well" She replied letting Epona drink at the river letting her fingers combing through her manes.

"Whatever you need to believe your majesty" Klaus snickered walking up to her.

"Why must you always speak so freely" Caroline asked trying to avoid his gaze.

"Does it bother you?" Klaus asked her.

She was so cold most of the time. Last night he had seen past the cold exterior she kept up. She had been so honest and vulnerable, her attitude now seemed fake and uncharacteristic. He needed to break through that again… Fast!

"I did not say that" She whispered.

"Well my apologies your highness it was not my place" Klaus curtsied.

"Why do I have the feeling you are not going to go anywhere ?" Caroline asked him looking up into his stormy blue eyes.

"I merely wish to spend more time with you your highness, like i mentioned before, you intrigue me" Klaus explained staring back.

"You do realise am I married" Caroline stated trying not to let her breath tremble at his proximity.

"Yes, well why I do not deny a romantic encounter with you is in my hearts desire I would never compromise your honor, I will settle for being your friend right now. You look like you need one your majesty" Klaus whispered letting his hand pull a stray curl from her face.

She shivered under his touch and cursed her body for reacting this way towards him. She swallowed hard before turning away from him.

"Yes well, let's get one thing out of the way then, If we are to be friends I ask you during these meetings you call me Caroline, I come here to escape my life, no need for you to remind me of that with the your highnesses and your majesties, You shall call me Caroline and in return is shall call you Niklaus, agreed?" Caroline took her distance.

"Then I prefer you Call me Klaus, Niklaus is the name my father gave me, I prefer not to be reminded of that as well" He explained.

"Very well Klaus" Caroline nodded.

There was an awkward silent between the two of them. Klaus used this time to simply stare at her. Everytime he looked at her he was amazed by her beauty. The way her golden curls fell down her back so elegantly and effortless. Or how she could bat her lashes luring him into her eyes making him feel so powerless like she was looking straight through him into his soul. The way she smelled like a floral day in spring and he imagined how soft her ivory skin must feel under his fingers. He had been instantly captivated by her, sucked in by her immense beauty. But it was her being that kept him watching her. She did not care for her position or standing, her desire to be free moved him. In a way she was so much like him. Once he poked through the defensive exterior she was honest and fearless in the way she spoke. Unlike most woman of her beauty and standing she was not airheaded she had no problem defying him, or any man for that matter. With the wrong man it could bring her many troubles.

"Can I interest you in a walk; Caroline?" Klaus asked offering up his arm for her.

"I don't see why not" Caroline agreed walking past him without taking his arm.

Klaus smirked as she walked past him. He put in a small jog to keep up with her.

There was another silence when he caught up with her and Klaus still kept on staring at her. He caught her looking his way a few times. But every time he looked back at her she would quickly turn her head and appeared to be blushing.

Eventually she grew weary of his staring.

"Are you going to talk to me Klaus or just continue staring?" Caroline scolded him.

Klaus chuckled at her annoyance flashing her a charming smile."What would you like to talk about Caroline?"

'What is Thera like?" Caroline asked when he had caught up with him.

"It's a small island really, mostly beach and then the city limits, it thrives on fishing mostly. Not as elaborate as Mycenae, but it's home..There's this little place just over the hills where the grass meets the sand, if you go to it at just the right time you can watch Helios go down in all it's colors, pinks and oranges and yellows against the deep blue of the sea it is a spectacle to behold" Klaus explained.

"It sounds beautiful" Caroline sighed as he tried to explain it to her.

"Well i'm sure as queen of the largest army in the world you have seen much prettier places then my humble city" Klaus smiled.

"No, Telemaenes doesn't allow me out of the city walls, i've never been anywhere in the world" Caroline said sadly.

"I'll take you!" Klaus rapidly suggested a little too excited. "Anywhere you want to go just say the word"

Caroline laughed at his enthusiasm, the sad part was that he had meant it.

Her laugh, the genuine laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. The musicality of it along with the sparkle in her eyes warmed his heart. Who was this creature stealing into his heart. He had been with lots of women before, some of whom he had even cared for, but this was completely different. He would destroy and burn cities for that laugh.

"I'm pleased to see you laugh Caroline… last night-"

"Let us no longer speak of last night… I wasn't thinking straight" Caroline cut him off abruptly.

"Maybe so... but if I hadn't been on time would you have?" Klaus ventured.

Caroline stopped in her tracks eyeing him to get an idea of his angle. But she only saw softness in his eyes. "Yes, I probably would have… So i guess I owe you a thank you… Things always look less dark in the morning light and you saved me."

"I will always save you Caroline" Klaus whispered genuinely.

"I'll keep that in mind" Caroline smiled before walking further signaling this was the end of this conversation.

They talked for a long while, the sun was high up in the sky when they came to the pond where the waterfall mouthed. The sun was hot and scorching their skins. They had talked about many things, their homes both old and new. Shared visions and philosophies about life. Caroline found him not to be as arrogant and jaded as he first seemed.

It was nice to have somebody to talk to aside from Pheidon. He was a dear friend, but due to his old age he was stuck in a different less modern way of thinking. Caroline was just starting to feel comfortable around Klaus when he took his shirt off, revealing a slender and slightly toned muscled chest that made her blush slightly.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked trying to avert her eyes.

"I thought maybe we could go for a swim, it's very warm today" Klaus said flashing her a smile.

Caroline knew he was trying to make her uncomfortable again.

"I can't , my husband would freak out if I returned with a wet dress" She excused herself.

"Well then love, by all means take off the dress" Klaus chuckled winking.

Caroline gave him a mock offended look not able to hold her laughter for long, he was getting cocky again and she needed to teach him a lesson. She stepped into him slightly hoping it would distract him just for the second she needed. And then with a hard push she launched him off into the water clothes and all watching as he disappeared under water.

She laughed again expecting him to be slightly angry with her when he came back up. But he was being far too forward with her and this was the repercussion. She looked in the water to see where he had landed it was slightly deep fall a few feet down from where they were standing. Worry started to slightly creep up in her when she couldn't see him.

"Klaus?" She asked the still water.

 _He could swim right? He invited her to swim and he lived on an island? He had to be able to swim? Although he never said he could, maybe she misinterpreted and had just killed a prince._

She called out his name again hoping for some form of life but the water remained quiet. Panic now really overcame her and without thinking she jumped right into the water thankful for the swimming lessons she had gotten as a child. She emerged from the water and started looking around, nearly screaming his name around her. He was still nowhere to be found. Her heart was racing and her breathing rapid. She dived under again hoping to see something but the water was not clear enough for her to see underwater. She came up again pulling wet hair from her face and gasping for air. Frantically screaming his name when she felt something tugging her foot and pulling her back under. She screamed and kicked the attacker off when she heard a loud grunt. She turned around to see Klaus gripping his nose and muttering a profanity under his breath.

"Are you alright!" Caroline swam towards him quickly.

"I don't know yet" Klaus still held onto his nose checking to see if he was bleeding, luckily he wasn't.

"I feared you to have drowned!" Caroline pushed his bare chest angrily. "You frightened me! Did you not hear me shouting"

"I did love… It was rather funny, you looked very worried" Klaus laughed.

"IT. IS. NOT. FUNNY!" Caroline scolded him.

"I know I know" Klaus held up his hands defensively.

"Then stop laughing!" Caroline turned around and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Caroline don't be mad...I was only joking around" Klaus swam to her trying to catch her gaze as she turned from him again.

Gently he reached out to her grabbing her upper arm softly and pulling her to him. "Hey, I'm sorry" he smiled as he held her a little too close to be just friendly.

Caroline sighed finding it very hard to resist his pleads and smiled slightly "You are forgiven" She pulled her wet hair back again trying to create some distance between them.

The warmth of his body was radiating all through her and it made it hard to focus. He even smelled intoxicating. He had this effect on her that made her want to forget about all the boundaries and reservations she had so carefully pulled up. Once again she found herself to be lost in his eyes as his hands were carefully places on either one of her arms holding her firmly into place. She tried to look away to focus on something else. The slight scruff of his beard that invited her hands to caress, or the dark pink on his lips that were slightly moist, she could only imagine their taste and how soft yet firm they would feel pressed against hers. _Wait?! This wasn't helping FOCUS CAROLINE_

"I'm all wet now ...I mean my dress is" Caroline stuttered trying to keep her thoughts together.

Klaus chuckled "Well nobody told you to jump into the water in a panic love"

"I thought you were drowning… I only deemed it fair to save you after you saved me" Caroline whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind" Klaus grinned repeating her words against her pulling her slightly closer again.

Caroline tried very hard to keep a distance between them, not knowing how much longer her resistance would keep. His hands slowly moved from her arms to her back and neck keeping her still against him. He searched her eyes for permission. But only saw doubt and fear. She was biting her lip as if she was trying to keep words from escaping her mouth. Her body shivered against his though it was more of arousal then cold.

He wanted to kiss her, more then anything he wanted to taste her lips on his, he was drawn to her, even after only two days it felt like they were destined to meet. He wanted to hold her close take all the pain and worries away. To show her love was something so much more and different than what she had experienced till now. But he had promised her not to compromise her honor. He would not make a move on her until she made it clear that she wanted what he wanted as well. Their faces were only inches apart now. He hadn't remembered closing in on her like this, it had somehow naturally happened and he had a feeling she hadn't quite realised it had happened yet.

"Caroline.." He breathed letting his forehead rest against hers." You're making it very hard to resist you right now"

She knew she had to break this intimate moment between them. Even though her heart was screaming at her not to do so. But they were on dangerous territory. And if they continued down this path she would give into him. And that could not happen. At least not here where there was a possibility of prying eyes.

"Can I trust you?" Caroline whispered back to him enjoying the weight of his forehead pressed against hers a little more than she cared to admit.

Klaus simply nodded. Ofcourse she could trust him, he would gladly give his life for her.

She took another deep breath "Follow me" she said as she swam towards the waterfall.

Klaus followed her, watching her swim elegantly. He started to get confused when they came close to the waterfall, the water splashing on them in rebound hard. She mouthed something but the noise of water crashing down overpowered the sound of her voice. She walked into the waterfall the water falling down on her hard. He gave her a confused look and she stretched out her hand to him and mouthed something Klaus figured to be "Trust me". Blindly he took her hand thinking she could take him to Hades as long as he could be around her. As soon as he held her hand she took in a deep breath and went under water pulling him along with her. The pond here was a lot deeper than he had first thought. He tried to keep his eyes open to follow her as she swam deeper and guided him to an opening in the rock walls. She swam through it effortlessly and out of sight. Still blindly he followed her. He resurfaced on the other side watching her smile at him with the twinkle in her eye only a secret could give. She had just showed him her secret.

It was beautiful. Inside it was mostly grey rock colored green by different kinds of moss and vegetables. It wasn't completely dark either, a little further up you could climb to an opening that showed the sky. Klaus was sure at night it would be a beautiful place to watch the stars. And with the sound of the waterfall gone behind them he could hear waves crashing against the other side of the rocks. They were near the ocean now.

"Come on!" Caroline urged him pulling herself up by the rocks to climb to the open spot.

He could tell she came to this place often, she climbed the rocks with ease knowing exactly which spot to place her foot or hand. He had to struggle to keep up with her though he would never admit to that. When they reached the top of their climb Klaus found himself proven right. They were near the ocean and the view was breathtaking. From this viewpoint they could see the shoreline of Mycenae. It was mostly deserted because the waters were to traitorous for ships to anchor. They all sailed to Thyrins and went by horse from there. So the nature here was untouched by human hands. All they could see was perfect blue water against the shadow of the mountains. The only sound was the chirping of birds and the crashing of waves against the rocks.

"Wow" Klaus breathed sitting down on the rocks and looking at the view in awe. "This is amazing, how did you find this?"

Caroline simply shrugged her shoulders "I like exploring, I don't think anyone has been here but me in decades… and now you"

"Thank you for sharing this with me" Klaus smiled.

"Thank you for letting me share this with you, Now for the best part…' Caroline whispered as she turned around again to face the inside of the cave. 'Jumping back down"

It wasn't that high, only a couple of feet down but klaus could tell she was nervous about it.

'Together?" She asked extending her hand to him again.

Klaus grinned taking her hand.

"Don't let go ok" Caroline smiled standing next to him.

"Never…" Klaus said meaning it in so many different ways.

"Ok close your eyes…. " Caroline laughed watching to see if he would peak."I mean it close them!"

"I am! " Klaus promised her grinning.

"3….2….1…."

Before they jumped Caroline softly pressed her lips against his. Her hand that wasn't holding his softly resting on his cheek. His lips instantly moved in sync with hers her sweet taste lingering on his lips even after she had let go and jumped pulling him with her.

The feeling of flying was amazing as they fell down together. Caroline could feel the tingle in her stomach caused by the rush of the free fall. The wind waving her now half dry hair up as gravity pulled them down faster and faster. The water here was still and warm and clear. He was still holding her hand when they plunged into the water together. She pulled his hand hard forcing him closer to her. They stared at each other under water for a second before she kissed him again softly finally letting go of the last of her resistance.

He hadn't expected her to kiss him again. But when she did it was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Even under the water her lips were softer than he had believed them to be.  
As they submerged from the water he kept his lips on her, pushing her softly to the rock barrier for balance. Now that she had made the first move he was finally able to give in to his urges.

Klaus ran his hands up to her face cupping it in between them and pulling her face to his letting his lips crash onto hers not taking a second to breathe. She opened her mouth slightly giving him access to explore her lips with his tongue nibbling softly on her bottom lip. She gasped for air in between kisses her breathing rapid from the passion rising between the two of them. His hands let go of her face falling to her neck and caressing her soft bare shoulders. His lips pressed softly against the edge of her mouth brushing against her kiss swollen lips and placing eager and needy kisses on her cheek down to her neck. Spoiling every piece of milky white skin as she whimpered his name hotly.

He pressed his body into hers more trapping her between the stone walls and himself cradled in him embrace. As his mouth went on to kiss her shoulders softly pushing aside the thick strap of her dress to reveal more of her skin to him she pushed herself up on his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist where their bodies just barely emerged from the water. Her head threw back as he worshipped her with kisses letting each kiss draw a hungrily moan from her lips.

Caroline had never felt anything like this before. The way he touched her releasing something she didn't even know she had inside of her. Her thoughts filled only with him. Her body aching for his touch more and more by the second. No amount of him enough for her. Her arms wrapped around his neck letting her hands play with the soft curls on the back of his head. With her legs wrapped around him she could feel his hardness starting to grow against her through the last barrier of her dress. The friction making a low growl escape from his mouth. She could feel her insides starting to burn with a desire she had never felt before and wondered if this was what they had meant when they talked about temptation and seduction. Because her body now was wanting something her mind was screaming at her not to do. It wanted to be with him. One in unison, to give itself to him fully without any restriction. His face was close to hers now again their lips close enough to each other she could taste his breath on her. He kissed her again more aggressively now as his hands dwelled down her side stroking her thighs. His hips rolling against her before he very carefully made his way to the edge of her dress pulling it up to her waist slowly.

As soon as she was barred from the waist down she froze. Her body stiffening from the memory of what was next. She breathed in a deep slow shaky breath her forehead pressed against his shoulders and her eyes clenched shut.

"Hey" Klaus whispered softly in her ear cupping her chin between his fingers pulling it back up to meet his gaze. But her eyes were still closed."Caroline, it's ok… it is only me….open your eyes my love"

Caroline opened her eyes carefully, afraid of the disappointment she would see in his eyes from her actions. But instead she found something entirely different. Compassion and understanding.

'It's alright" Klaus smiled caressing her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "We don't have to…"

It was only then that she fully realised his intentions towards her. He cared not only for her body nor was he solely interested in being physical with her. We was willing to wait for her, or even give up on the idea just so she would feel safe around him. And it was in that moment that she fell in love with him. That her heart would never be her own again. It would forever belong to the young prince that had her still locked into his embrace.

Caroline nodded her eyes focussed on his staring deep in them as her hands moved to the silver clasps that held her dress up by the shoulders, unfastening them with a shaky hand. Gravity pulled the dress into the water as she stepped out of it gracefully revealing her naked body to him. He stared at her in awe completely mesmerized by her beauty. His mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Caroline moved into him again grabbing both of his hands placing them on her body as an invitation before kissing him again determined and more calm.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Klaus whispered into her kiss his hands very cautiously running up her sides.

She smiled against his lips her head nodding again as she directed her kisses to his jawline pushing back the leathery fabric off his overvest and pulling his tunic over his head.

"I want you" She whispered seductively as her hands explored his muscled chest.

Klaus couldn't believe his ears. He had desired her like nothing before thinking that he would have to learn to live with his infatuation towards her because she would never be his. But in this moment she was and he would make her feel what it was like when you were with somebody you cared for. She was eager for him her thumbs hooking at the edge of his trousers pulling them down rapidly. Throwing them over one of the rocks as he stepped out of them.

Klaus pressed her body against the rock wall again ravishing her with hot wet kisses trailing down her neck. Fire burning in his belly for her the cool watering offering no relief. He growled again as he reached her voluptuous breasts his thumb circling around one nipple as he took the other in his mouth. She gave a little cry under his expert touch biting her lip hard to keep herself silent. Her nipple hardened making switch taking the hard nipple now into his mouth. His hand caressing down her stomach slowly finding its way down and opening her legs slightly.

As soon as he touched her a shock went through her body. Never having experienced any kind of loving touch around those parts of her. She breathed his name again as a pleaded whisper, already her mind fading from this world. Only focused on the two of them. She sucked softly on a little piece of skin in his neck just above the collarbone making him breathe out loudly as she hinged one leg over his side giving him better access to her.

Klaus let one finger dwell over her slit brushing her clit gently making sure she was wet enough for him. When he found he was he carefully directed himself towards her looking for assurance in her eyes. As soon as he found that he kissed her deeply while entering her at the same time.

Caroline gasped as he entered her sucking in air as he filled her completely. The burning sensation inside of her only increasing. She dug her nails into his back where she was holding on to him leaving a slight red trace from side to side.

Klaus gave her some time to get used to him, letting her insides adjust. As soon as she started to relax he trusted inside of her slowly enjoying the clenching of her muscles around him. His hands soothingly rubbing her sides before massaging her breasts. A cry of pleasure escape her lips as she pulled herself up on him again wrapping her other leg around him each thrust creating more friction to her already overly sensitive clit now. Her body shivering in arousal.

Their lips met again as Caroline kept his face firmly in place her hands holding on for life. She arched her back into him her body moving in ways she didn't know it could. She panted hard as a new feeling raced through her body. Nearly paralyzing her in the best possible way. She could feel him picking up the pace of his thrusts more and more as their inhibitions lowered. The rumbling feeling in her body ready to explode. Caroline huffed his name hotly into his ear begging him to send her over the edge. With another thrust she found the relief she so craved her eyes rolling back into her head with a sensual moan escaping her wet lips.

Klaus gave her a second to recover from her orgasm enjoying the way her insides clenched around him and the way her body involuntarily spasmed in his arms. Seeing her this way, reacting to him he was close himself, his fingers exploring the goosebumps that her orgasm had formed over her body until they rested on her perfect round ass pushing her onto him a couple times more slightly harsher. He shouted her name as his orgasm also took him over and he shot his release inside of her, the both of them panting hard from the intensity of it. He kept on kissing her as he put her down on her feet again holding her close to his body. Caressing her as they slowly came back to their senses and started to realise what had just happened and how dangerous this could be.

* * *

there we go! the end of chapter 3 what did you guys think? Did It meet your expectations! I hope it did!

Please leave a review I've worked really hard on writing these last days (4 updated in 5 days!)

Love

Eve


End file.
